


Inexperienced Garden Comeplay

by bad_decisions



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comeplay, F/F, Trans Female Character, trans woman dalish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_decisions/pseuds/bad_decisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic prompt filled on tumblr, Sera/Dalish, for the ao3 tag generator tag 'inexperienced garden comeplay'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced Garden Comeplay

**Author's Note:**

> this work can also be found here http://nonbinarygreywarden.tumblr.com/post/129827681877/seradalish on my tumblr

Dalish ripped up handfuls of the flowerbed in which she lay as she came, warm white fluid spurting over Sera’s hand. Her hips rolled for two seconds more, and Sera worked her through, and then she collapsed, robes pushed up, pants down, surrounded by leaves and little blue flowers and her long yellow hair. Fucking pretty, she was, especially like that.

“That was – that was –” Dalish panted, pawing at Sera’s shoulders and drawing her into a kiss.

“So I did okay?” Sera interrupted nervously. “I mean, I’ve never bonked a girl with your kind of bits before, and I don’t know what I’m doin’ –”

Dalish kissed her again. “It was wonderful.”

Sera giggled, and flopped down in the dirt beside Dalish. “It was, weren’t it?” She examined her fingers. “And kind of sticky. Didn’t expect that.” She traced them through the small pool on Dalish’s naked belly, and Dalish shivered. “Was that alright?”

“Mm.” Dalish looked kind of sleepy, which was fair enough, she’d just had one hell of a squirt. Sera wriggled her fingers delightedly, watching as they glistened in the sun. She’d found a girl she could make squirt _every time_ , and wasn’t that just something?

After a moment’s thought, and a surge of curiosity, Sera raised her fingers to her lips. Dalish’s hand tightened on Sera’s arm as she licked the stuff off.

“Creators…” She breathed.

“What?” Sera winked and stuck her tongue out. “Was that hot or somethin’?” It hadn’t tasted hot, not on its own – salty, kind of bitter, same as all other kinds of bits juice did. It was the thought that made it sexy. She licked another finger, this time keeping eye contact with Dalish as she did.

Dalish surged up on an elbow to kiss her, Sera barely getting her finger out of the way before their lips met again in a sloppy, post-orgasm tongue-fucking.

“So what I’m gettin’ from this was that that was somethin’ I should do again?”

Dalish nodded and grinned. “How did we end up doing it in the Skyhold gardens, though?”

“Stupid fic prompts, is how.”


End file.
